Family Dynamics
by elang4
Summary: Twin fic. Lorelai had Rory and Gemma instead of just Rory. Set in season 4 when Jess reappears. Can Gemma and Jess repair their relationship? Who will Rory fall for? Will Lorelai and Luke finally give in to how they really feel? Follow them as they stumble through life, experiencing happiness and obstacles along the way.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, I'm sorry I've not been around for a few months. My Grandma passed away at the end of last year so things have been pretty crazy in my life. Anyway, I know you're all probably rolling your eyes at yet another new story of mine but I've decided new year, new start on here so I'm starting afresh. I hope that's ok!**

**So yes, I know this is a common thing with me but this is a twin fic! Lorelai had two daughters, Rory and Gemma. This story will be set in season 4. Everything happened the way it did on the show up to this season except for a few little changes. Rory and Dean dated until the end of season 3 but grew apart and broke up before Rory headed off to Yale so she is currently single and Dean married Lindsey. Luke and Nicole stayed broken up after the end of season 3. Gemma and Jess started dating like Rory and Jess did in the show and had the same storyline arc so Jess still left at the end of season 3. Also, Gemma is doing a business course like Lorelai did instead of going off to college and is working at Luke's at the same time.**

**This will be set in the episode that Jess is back in Stars Hollow.**

Chapter 1

_What am I doing? Why am I actually letting him to get to me like this? Why am I running through the town like a mad man? _Gemma thought as she was running away from Jess after having run into him several times that day already.

"Gem! Gemma, wait! Please!" Jess shouted as he raced after her.

"No! Leave me alone!" Gemma shouted.

"Gemma, stop! Please!"

Gemma groaned but suddenly stopped and whipped round to face him. "What? What is it, Jess? You come waltzing back into the town and you just expect me to be happy about it?" She exclaimed. "And what's more is that everytime we bumped into each other today, you're the one that ran away! Like I was the person who did something wrong! Like I was the one who left town, no note, no goodbye, nothing! Oh no, wait, that was you!" She snapped, blinking back tears furiously.

"Gem..."

"Don't you dare! Don't you dare call me Gem!" She snapped. "You have no right!"

"I need to talk to you." Jess tried.

"About what? What could you possibly want to talk to me about?" Gemma exclaimed.

Jess glanced around. "Can we go somewhere and sit down?" He asked quietly.

"No." She said crossing her arms against her chest. "You wanted to talk, so talk. I'm actually really interested to hear what you're going to say right now."

Jess sighed and took a deep breath before looking up at Gemma. "I love you." He said.

Gemma felt like she'd just had the wind kicked out of her. She stood there, staring at Jess, stunned by what he had just said. She then felt a rage go through her and she glared at him. "Screw you, Jess." She said venomously before storming off.

* * *

Gemma was lying on her bed in the Crap Shack when she heard a knock on the door. She looked up and saw Rory come in. "Hey.." She gave him a small smile.

"Hey." Rory said coming in and sitting next to her. "Are you ok?" She asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" She said.

"Gem..." Rory said softly.

She sighed. "What did you hear?"

"Just that you had a shouting match with Jess in the middle of the town."

"Great..." She muttered.

"People weren't gossiping. It was Lane that told me. She was concerned." Rory said quickly.

Gemma sighed. "I'm fine."

"You don't look it."

"Rory, I'm fine ok?" She snapped.

Rory sighed. "Ok, sorry." She said. "Hey, if it helps, I'm not having a great time at the moment either..."

Gemma glanced up at her sister. "What do you mean?" She said surprised.

Rory just shrugged. "Just Yale stuff. I guess the work is just getting on top of me, that's all."

"I'm sure it will all be fine. You caught up at Chilton." Gemma assured her.

"Yeah..." Rory sighed. "Yeah, you're right. I'm sure I'll work it out."

Gemma was quiet for a moment before glancing up at Rory again. "Jess told me he loved me." She admitted.

"What?" Rory said her eyes widening.

"I know..."

"What did you say?"

"I said screw you and ran off." Gemma admitted.

"Good for you." Rory said. She looked at her sister who wasn't looking as enthused. She sighed. "Talk to me, Gem..."

"I just...I tried so hard to get over him. You know how hard I tried..."

She nodded. "I know."

"And I thought I actually had. I thought I'd managed it but...but seeing him...seeing him standing there infront of me again...I just...I just..." She said her voice cracking.

"Oh Gem, come here." Rory said bringing her sister in for a hug.

"I feel so stupid!" She cried.

"Why?" Rory said surprised.

"I feel so stupid because after everything that happened, everything that he did, I think...I think I might not be as over him as I thought..." Gemma sniffed.

Rory sighed. "That's ok, Gem. You and Jess, you dated for a while. It's natural that those old feelings would come back after seeing him again."

"I think I was just trying to bury them..." She admitted.

"What do you mean?"

"You know how he called me at your graduation? Well, I was pretty sure it was him." She said. She continued when Rory nodded. "I...I told him that I thought I loved him..." She admitted.

"Wow..." Rory said quietly.

"And now he's back, with no explanation again! And he drops this on me! I just...I don't know what to think! How do I know he won't just run away again?" She exclaimed.

Rory glanced at her sister. "Maybe...maybe you should talk to him..." She said hesitantly.

Gemma shook her head. "I can't. Not right now. I'm too angry."

"Ok, when you're ready then." Rory said.

She sighed. "You'd really support me if I did talk to him?" She asked. "I thought you hated him..."

"I hated what he did to you. I hated how it affected you. But...if this is what would make you happy, I'm here for you." Rory assured her.

"Mom will hate it..." Gemma pointed out.

"Yeah, well mom can hardly talk right now seeing as she still hasn't told Grandma and Grandpa about dating Jason." Rory smiled slightly.

Gemma laughed slightly. "I guess." She sighed and gave Rory a small smile. "Thanks Ror." She said softly.

"Hey, what are sisters for eh?" Rory smiled.

* * *

A couple of days had passed and Gemma headed to Luke's for her afternoon shift after having a couple of classes in the morning and having met up with her mom quickly for lunch as she was so busy trying to sort out the Dragonfly ready for its opening. She glanced around apprehensively but couldn't see any sign of Jess' car. "Figures..." She mumbled. She headed inside the diner, grabbed her apron and started refilling the coffee jug.

"You ok?" A voice said beside her.

She glanced up to see Luke standing there.

"I'm fine." She said.

"You sure?"

"I'm guessing you heard about my shouting match with Jess the other day as well huh?" She raised her eyebrows.

Luke ducked his head slightly. "I heard murmurs." He admitted.

"I'm fine, Luke."

"Ok." He said.

Gemma concentrated on refilling the coffee jug and then went to take some orders. She then went behind the counter to have a breather. She glanced over at Luke. "So I'm taking it he really left again, did he?" She asked quietly.

Luke glanced over at her. "I don't know." He said honestly.

"What?" She said confused.

"All I know was that he was planning to leave that day he saw you with his car. I left some money in his car before Gypsy finished with it but didn't see Jess." Luke said.

"He didn't come say bye?" Gemma frowned.

"Nope." Luke said gruffly.

She sighed. "Sorry." She said quietly. "I guess I know what that's like..."

Luke glanced at her. "Did he upset you?" He asked. "Because I swear if he did..."

"It's fine, Luke." Gemma said. "He...well, he was Jess." She sighed. "I don't think I'm ever going to understand him." She said. "But it's fine. He's obviously left again so I don't need to worry..."

"Gemma..."

"Please. I just want to work." She said quietly, glancing at him.

Luke nodded. "Ok. Sorry." He said. He was quiet for a minute. "Those tables need clearing." He said gruffly after a while.

Gemma smiled slightly. "I'll get right to it." She stopped and glanced at him. "By the way, has mom been in here at all?"

"Briefly. She wanted to have dinner." Luke said.

"Here?"

"No, out. Me and her. Sometime this week. She was acting weird actually. Is she ok?" He asked.

She sighed. "I don't know. I think she's stressed about the inn and I know she fought with Sookie today. Maybe she just needs a break with a friend."

"Yeah. Maybe." Luke said.

* * *

After her shift, Gemma was heading towards the inn to meet up with her mom, when suddenly she spotted a familiar car parked down a road. Her heart stopped and she slowly started to walk towards it. She took a deep breath before looking inside and sure enough, there was Jess, lying down in the back with a blanket round him. She stood there for a moment not really knowing what to do before she suddenly found herself banging her hand on the window. She saw Jess sit up suddenly and the look of surprise on his face when he saw it was her. She watched as he slowly wound down the window. "So...you actually hung around this time huh?" She said.

Jess sighed. "I deserve that."

"Oh you deserve way more than that." Gemma said. "I thought you'd left..." She said after a moment.

"I was going to." He admitted.

"Figures..." She scoffed.

"But I drove past the Stars Hollow sign and then found myself stopping. I...I didn't want to make the same mistake again." He said.

"And what mistake was that?" Gemma crossed her arms against her chest.

"Not saying goodbye." Jess said.

"So you are leaving then." She shook her head. "I knew it! You're always going to be the same, aren't you? But this time it's worse! You tell me you love me and then you tell me you want to say goodbye before you leave?! Seriously, Jess, who does that?" She exclaimed.

"I thought you'd be happy to see the back of me." Jess frowned.

Gemma looked at him before uncrossing her arms slowly. "Jess, I just want to know why...Why did you leave without saying goodbye? Why did you bail on me like that with no explanation? I know we had our ups and downs but I thought we were good. I thought we could talk to each other. And now you turn up out of the blue and tell me you love me. You can't mess with my head like this. It's not fair!"

Jess sighed. "I know. You're right."

"Excuse me?"

"What?" Jess said confused.

"I'm sorry but I thought I just heard Jess Mariano admit that I was right." Gemma said, raising her eyebrows slightly.

Jess chuckled slightly. "Ok, you got me." He said. He was quiet for a moment before glancing up at her. "I want to explain. You deserve an explanation. Will you let me?"

Gemma bit her lip slightly. "This doesn't mean I forgive you..."

"Of course." He said. He opened the door cautiously. "Want to sit in here? It's probably warmer than out there."

She hesitated before slowly sliding in. She turned to him. "So you want to explain?"

"I found out I wasn't graduating." He admitted.

"What?" She said surprised. "Why?"

"Well I guess the school didn't take too kindly to me taking too many shifts at Walmart..."

"I knew it."

"I know you did and you tried to tell me but I honestly thought I was doing enough. And then my dad shows up and Luke doesn't tell me..."

"He was trying to protect you." Gemma said.

"I know that now. I should have listened to him..." Jess said. "And then everything just happened all at once. My dad, failing school, not being able to get prom tickets for you and then Luke found out I wasn't graduating..."

"And I guess he wasn't happy..."

"We had the biggest fight ever. I know Luke and I have fought before but this was different. We both said some things and then he kicked me out."

"Wait what? Luke kicked you out? Seriously?" Gemma said surprised.

"I don't blame him." Jess said quickly. "I always knew the deal. I graduate high school and I get to stay with him. He made that very clear. He wanted me to retake my final year and quit Walmart."

"And let me guess, you didn't take that too well." She sighed.

"Nope. We fought some more and then Luke just said I had to go. So..."

"So you left..." Gemma said quietly. "That day I saw you on the bus..."

"Yeah." He said gruffly.

"I saw the bag, you know."

"You did?"

She nodded. "You didn't hide it very well...I knew something was up but I never thought..." She said. "Why didn't you just tell me? Why didn't you say goodbye?"

Jess sighed and shrugged. "I don't know."

"Jess..."

"No, I swear, I don't know. I should have said something but...I just couldn't...and the next think I knew, I was in California with my dad."

"So Luke was right..."

"What?" Jess said confused.

"He guessed that you'd gone to your dad's." Gemma said.

"Oh."

Gemma glanced at him. "So I'm guessing that didn't end well..." She said cautiously.

"Nope."

"Sorry."

"What?" Jess said looking at her in surprise.

"I know what it feels like to have a crap dad. To feel like a burden around him..." She sighed. "It sucks."

"I shouldn't have been surprised. I knew what he'd done before and Luke tried to warn me..."

Gemma sighed. "Why didn't you talk to Luke after things went wrong with your dad?"

He shrugged. "Figured he wouldn't want to know..."

"Luke cares about you, Jess. You're his family. Family means everything to him."

"I said some things. Back then and during this visit...I was angry." Jess said gruffly.

"So apologise." Gemma said. She had to laugh at the confusion on his face. "You know...when you say the word 'sorry'. Often works after fights."

Jess smirked slightly. "Doubt it will work this time."

"You never know until you try." She shrugged. "Luke's a good person, Jess. If you let yourself let him in, you might be surprised."

He just shrugged. "I don't know."

"I should get going. I said I'd meet mom at the inn." Gemma said hesitantly.

"Oh...ok." Jess said.

She glanced at him, hesitating slightly. "Why did you say it?"

"Say what?"

"You know what. Why did you say it if you were just going to leave again?" She said.

"I wasn't going to leave again. Well I wasn't planning on it. Well I was at the beginning but then I saw you and I...said what I did and..." He sighed. "Guess I got the rambling thing from you huh?"

Gemma smiled slightly. "It is contagious..."

Jess smirked slightly. He glanced at her. "I meant it." He said. "But...when I saw your anger and how you reacted...I figured it would be better if I left and stopped ruining your life. You didn't deserve it."

"So you drove away but then...couldn't?" She said quietly.

"Pretty much." He said. "Been staying in the car since then."

"Haven't you been freezing?" Gemma said shocked.

"Pretty much." He nodded.

Gemma smiled slightly. "Good." She said.

Jess smirked. He sighed. "Well I won't keep you. I know you've moved on so it's fine. I just...I wanted to explain. Thanks for letting me."

"Wait, what do you mean I've moved on?" She said confused.

"That's what your mom said the other day when she ranted at me in the street." He said. "It's fine. I don't blame you."

She sighed. "Jess, I haven't moved on. I tried to...I really did but I couldn't. Seems like you made quite an impression on me..." She said quietly.

"Huh." He said.

She glanced at him. "If you are going to leave, please at least make things right with Luke first." She said.

"Do you want me to leave?"

Gemma glanced at him. "Do you want to leave?"

"I...I don't know." He admitted.

"Well, it's your choice." She said, getting out the car. She glanced in at him. "But if you do decide to hang around, I guess that wouldn't be too bad..." She said before walking away, leaving Jess watching her.

Gemma let out a breath she didn't know she was holding as she headed towards the inn. She didn't know how to feel. She knew she still had feelings for Jess, that much she did know but she didn't know if she could get herself involved in all that again because it hurt so much last time. She sighed and headed down the driveway towards the inn. She looked up and stopped suddenly, surprised about the scene unfolding infront of her. Rory was sat on the steps in tears and Dean had his arm round her, comforting her. "Rory?" She said.

**I hope you liked the start of this! Please do let me know what you think and whether you'd like me to continue. Thanks! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so sorry there has been such a big delay in me updating this. Things have been so crazy lately and life has got in the way. But I'm hoping to be more regular now so I really do hope you're all still with me. :) Thank you for all your support so far!**

Chapter 2

Rory and Dean looked up and Dean pulled his arm away. "Gem..." Rory said quietly.

"What's happened? Are you ok?" Gemma said concerned.

"Yeah..I..uh..I've just had a rubbish day, that's all." Rory sniffed, getting up.

"Oh.." Gemma said glancing at Dean and then back at her sister.

Rory saw her glance. "I was looking for mom." She said. "But I couldn't find her anywhere and then Dean saw I was upset and asked what was wrong."

"Ok." She said.

"I'll leave you to it." Dean said. "But remember what I said, you're not a failure ok? Everything's going to be fine."

"Thanks." Rory smiled softly at him.

Dean nodded. "See you."

"Bye." Rory said.

"Yeah, bye Dean." Gemma sighed. She glanced at Rory. "What's going on?"

Rory sighed. "I had a meeting with one of my tutors today and he suggested that I drop a class." She said.

"Oh." She said understanding.

"I just kind of freaked out about it, that's all. I..well, you know what I'm like." She sighed.

"I'm sorry." Gemma said sincerely.

"It's just been a rubbish day." Rory said.

Gemma nodded. She glanced round. "So mom's not here huh?" She frowned.

"I can't find her anywhere." Rory shook her head.

"Huh. Weird. She told me to meet her here."

Rory shrugged. "Maybe she got caught up somewhere."

"Yeah maybe." Gemma said. "Are you staying the night?"

"Nah, I think I might head back to Yale. I've got early classes tomorrow." Rory said.

"Ok." She said as they walked away from the inn.

Gemma glanced at her sister. "So Dean was there for you tonight huh?" She said.

Rory glanced at her. "Yeah..."

"That was sweet of him." Gemma said innocently.

"Look, I know what you're thinking but he was honestly just being a friend." Rory said.

"Ok."

"Gem..."

"What?" Gemma said. "Ror, you can understand what it looked like from my view. It looked pretty cosy to me."

"He was just comforting me, that's all!" Rory defended.

She sighed. "Look, it's good that you two are friends but he's married. You really don't want to be caught up in that mess."

"What, like the screwed up Jess mess you're caught up in?" Rory retorted but regretted it as soon as she said it. "Sorry." She sighed.

"It's fine." Gemma said quietly. "I guess I deserved that."

"No you didn't." She sighed.

"I just don't want you getting hurt, that's all."

"I know. I promise I haven't even thought about that prospect at all. Me and Dean. It's in the past. I really like Lindsey and I think they're good together." Rory said.

Gemma nodded. "Ok. Good." She said. "Just...be careful yeah?"

Rory nodded. "I promise." She said. She then glanced at her sister. "I am sorry about the Jess remark."

"It's fine." She said. "I..uh..I actually just spoke to him." She admitted.

"Really? I thought he'd left?" She said confused.

"So had I."

"So? How was it?"

Gemma sighed and shrugged. "I asked the questions I wanted to ask. He answered them."

"Ok..."

"I don't know. I've just got so many things going on in my mind right now." She said.

Rory nodded. "I get that." She sighed.

"Did you drive here?" Gemma asked.

"Yeah but it's at the house."

"Ok, I'll walk back with you." She smiled.

* * *

Luke rushed up the stairs at the diner to get ready for his dinner with Lorelai. He was still confused about what it was all about. Lorelai never invited him out and she was acting weird. He opened the door to his apartment and froze as he saw a very familiar figure standing in the kitchen. "What...what are you doing here?" He said.

"Good to see you too, Uncle Luke." Jess said.

"How did you even get up here? Actually, scrap that, I don't want to know." Luke sighed. "What are you doing here? I thought you left."

"I thought I was going to leave too but...I couldn't." Jess admitted.

"Uh huh, why's that then?" Luke said.

Jess glanced at him. "I feel like you already know the answer to that one."

Luke let out an exasperated breath. "Jess, if you just came back to screw with her mind..."

"Geez Luke, thanks for your faith in me." Jess mumbled, sitting down on the couch.

Luke sighed. "I'm sorry." He said seeing the hurt in his nephew's face. He rubbed his hand over his face. "So what are you doing here?" He asked.

"I don't know." He admitted. "I just...found myself here."

"Ok..."

Jess sighed. "I spoke to Gemma today."

"Jess..."

"No, it was ok." Jess said quickly. "Well, it wasn't really. She was really angry at me at first which I don't blame her for but...it ended ok...2

"Ok..." Luke said hesitantly.

He sighed. "She..uh..she said I should talk to you. Try and make things right. She said you'd always care about me..." He said awkwardly.

Luke nodded. "Well...she's right." He said gruffly. "You're family, Jess. And as much as we hurt each other, you'll always be family."

Jess glanced at him. "Even though I said horrible things to you?" He said hesitantly.

"I think we've both had times that we've said things that we've regretted." Luke sighed. "I know I have."

"You were right about Jimmy."

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah right." Jess said but smirked slightly. "You hate the guy."

Luke chuckled slightly. "Well you're not wrong there." He said. He sighed. "I hate him for what he did to your mom and you. But you were right. You had the right to know he was around. He's still your dad and it was your decision about what to do about it, not mine." He said. "For that, I'm sorry."

Jess shrugged. "You were right though. I should have listened to you about him. He was never going to change."

"What happened?" Luke asked hesitantly.

"I went to see him in California. You know he has a whole other family out there?"

"No. I didn't know that." Luke said quietly.

"Yeah, he lives with this woman, Sasha, and her daughter, Lily. They were cool. But it was obvious he hadn't told them about me. And it was obvious me being there was a hindrance. Jimmy made out he was trying to protect them by not bringing trouble to their door but I knew that was just an excuse. He literally just wanted to see me and then get on with his life." Jess shrugged. "So I left."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault."

"I should never have kicked you out." Luke said.

"We had a deal. I broke it." Jess said.

Luke shook his head. "You're family. I should have tried harder to work through it."

"Luke, I wouldn't have listened to anything you would have said. I was screwed up back then." Jess said. "You didn't do anything wrong."

Luke glanced at him. "So what are you doing back now then?"

He shrugged. "I drove to the Stars Hollow sign and I just...couldn't leave."

"Because of Gemma?"

"I don't know. Yeah, partly. I couldn't hurt her like I did before. But I don't know. I just..I didn't want to leave." He admitted. "I don't exactly have anywhere to go."

Luke glanced at his watch and sighed. "Look, I have to go out to this dinner thing with Lorelai but I can cancel if you want me to..."

"No, you go. You should go." He said.

"Are you sure?"

"It must be important if she's actually invited you out. I don't remember her ever doing that when I was living here." Jess said.

"Hmm..." Luke said. He glanced at his nephew. "I don't think I will be late back. Will you still be here when I do?"

Jess glanced at him. "If that's ok?"

Luke nodded. "We can talk more then ok?"

"Ok."

"Ok." Luke glanced at his nephew once more. "I'm glad you came back, nephew."

"Geez, someone would think you cared, Uncle Luke." Jess smirked.

Luke just rolled his eyes before getting up to get changed for the meal.

* * *

Luke left the diner about half an hour later, nicely dressed, with his truck keys in his hand. He was walking round to get into his truck when he spotted Lorelai walking towards him.

"Luke..." She said.

"Oh hey, I was just coming to meet you." He said.

"I know. Uh..yeah." She said nervously playing with her hair. "Could we...uh...I need to ...I'm sorry, I need to reschedule our dinner." She said.

"Oh. Sure ok." Luke said, noticing she wasn't exactly acting like herself.

"Yeah, I'm just very tired." Lorelai lied.

"Ok." He said.

"So I'm sorry that I made you get all dressed up."

"That's ok, it's good for me to do it every once in awhile. It reminds me why I'm not an accountant." He joked. "Are you ok?"

"What?"

"Are you ok?"

"Why?"

"Because you don't look ok." He said.

"Well, geez, take me now, sailor." She tried to joke.

"I mean, you look distracted."

"Distracted, no. Well, maybe...yeah. Distracted, ok, sure. I'm very distracted." Lorelai sighed.

"Anything I can do?" He offered.

She glanced at him and sighed. "You know, there are very few times in my life when I find myself sitting around thinking that I wish I was married but today, I mean...I'm happy. You know? I like my life. I like my friends. I like my stuff. My time, my space, my TV."

"Yeah, sure." Luke said leading her to a nearby bench.

"But every now and then, just for a moment, I wish I had a partner, someone to pick up the slack. Someone to wait for the cable guy, make me coffee in the morning, meet the stupid sink before it gets sent back to Canada." She said.

"What happened?" He said softly.

"Um..." She sniffed, her voice breaking. "I just thought I had everything under control but I didn't and the inn is just falling apart. This has been my dream forever and I have it and it's here and I'm failing. I can't handle it. I just spend every minute running around and working and thinking." She cried, feeling Luke put his arm round her. She glanced up at him. "And I thought I would have help but Sookie has Davey and Michel has Celine and I'm...I can't do it all by myself." She exclaimed. "And I don't even have time to see my kids and hell, forget see them, just even talk to them. Gemma's been so busy lately and Rory's at Yale. And I miss them. And I sat there in my parents' house just listening to my grandmother basically call me a charity case and I couldn't even argue with her. I couldn't even say anything, because I am. I'm running out of money and I don't know what to do about it." She cried. She glanced up at him. "And I was going to...I was going to ask you for $30,000 at dinner tonight. That's how pathetic I am."

"Thirty thousand dollars." He said surprised. "Well, ok, I mean if you..." He said.

"I don't want to talk about it now. I don't want to think about it." She sniffed, burying her face in his chest. "I'm failing." She sobbed. "I'm failing."

"Hey, you are not failing." Luke said softly, hugging her close and rubbing her arm.

"I am! I'm failing and I don't know what to do." She sobbed.

"Hey, look at me." Luke said. "Lorelai, look at me."

Lorelai sniffed and looked up at him. "What?"

"You are not failing." He said firmly. "Yes, you're obviously going through some tricky times right now but you can get through it. I know you can. I believe in you." He said softly. "You're Lorelai Gilmore and you're going to get your dream because you're amazing."

Lorelai glanced up into his eyes and smiled tremulously. "Thank you." She said softly.

"Everything's going to be ok." He assured her.

Lorelai saw his reassuring and support smile and suddenly she felt something. Something she hadn't felt before. Slowly she leaned in and before she knew what she was doing, she was kissing him. They pulled away after a moment. Lorelai glanced at Luke who was looking infront of them, like a rabbit in the headlights. "Luke?" She said. "Luke, say something..." She said. "Luke, please..."

"Gemma..." He managed to get out.

"What?" Lorelai said confused.

Luke nodded his head forward. "Gemma...Rory..."

Lorelai looked up to see her daughters standing there, looking stunned. "Girls..." She said.

**So I hope you liked it! Please let me know what you think by leaving a review. I really love reading them and I really appreciate your feedback and support! So thanks again and I'm sorry it's been so long! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for all your support so far! It really means so much to me! :) Here's the next chapter.**

Chapter 3

Jess looked up from the couch when he heard the apartment door open. He watched as Luke came walking in, in a daze. "Hey.." He said.

Luke looked up, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Uh..deja vu." Jess smirked.

"What?" He said confused.

"Seriously? Are you really getting that old or did you just block it out of your mind that your screwed up nephew is back?" Jess said dryly.

Luke sighed. "I'm sorry." He said going to sit down next to him.

"How was dinner?"

"Uh..we didn't go in the end." He said.

Jess glanced at him. "Are you ok?"

"What? Me?" Luke said.

"Well there isn't anyone else here." Jess chuckled.

"Oh. Right. Yeah I'm fine." He sighed.

"That was convincing."

Luke sighed. "Sorry."

"Seriously, what happened? You're acting weird." Jess said.

Luke glanced at him. "If I tell you, you've got to promise not to tell anyone."

"Yeah ok." Jess chuckled.

"I mean it, Jess." Luke said.

"Ok sure." Jess said. "Geez, Luke, what happened?"

Luke sighed and rubbed his hand through his hair. "Lorelai kissed me." He admitted.

"Wow, way to go, Uncle Luke!" Jess smirked.

"It's not funny." Luke gave him a look.

"Why? Isn't this what you've wanted for ages?"

"It's not that simple."

"Why not?"

"She was upset and I shouldn't have taken advantage of that." Luke said.

"I thought you said she kissed you?" Jess said.

"Yeah but I didn't exactly stop it." He exclaimed. "Plus she's dating someone at the moment. This guy her dad works with. This isn't me! I don't go round kissing other guy's girlfriend! That's not me!"

"Ok calm down." Jess said. "Geez, this has really got you in a state."

Luke sighed. "It shouldn't have happened. Plus Gemma and Rory saw us."

"Oh." Jess said.

"They looked shocked. They'll think I took advantage."

"Oh come on!" Jess scoffed.

"What?"

"They know you well enough to know you'd never do that."

Luke just shrugged. "I don't know." He sighed.

Jess glanced at his uncle. "Do you want something to happen with you and Lorelai?"

"What? Jess, that's not the point. Nothing can happen. She's taken." Luke said.

"Ok..but if she wasn't...would you want something to happen?"

Luke sighed. "I don't know."

"I think you do."

"What?"

"Come on Luke, I realised the first day I came to live with you that you had a thing for you. And she wouldn't have kissed you for no reason. Even she's not that cruel." Jess said.

Luke gave him a look. "She's not cruel at all." He said.

Jess smirked. "To you maybe not."

Luke just rolled his eyes. "So what are your plans? We said we'd talk more when I was back."

Jess shrugged.

"You really want to stay here?"

"Is that so hard to believe?"

"Well when you hate me, kind of." Luke said.

"I don't hate you." Jess sighed.

"Huh." Luke said.

Jess sighed. "How could I hate the one person who actually gives a damn about me?" He mumbled.

Luke glanced at him. "Huh."

"I'm sorry, have we suddenly swapped bodies?" Jess said sarcastically.

Luke smiled slightly. "So, you really want to stay here?"

He sighed. "I don't know. Yeah, for a bit. Just while I sort out what to do."

Luke nodded. "Ok."

"Ok?"

"But there can't be any trouble. Things have to be different. And..." Luke said.

"No hurting Gemma, I know. I remember your lack of faith in me, don't worry." Jess said dryly.

"I wasn't going to say that." He defended.

"Weren't you?" Jess raised his eyebrows.

Luke sighed. "I just want you to be careful. It took her a long time to get back to normal. You really hurt her, Jess. I know you didn't mean to but you did." He said.

"I know." He said quietly. "I was a jerk before but the time away gave me time to think."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, it showed me that Gemma meant a lot to me." He admitted.

"Ok..."

Jess glanced at him. "You know that day that I was meant to leave this time? When you probably heard that I was chasing Gemma through the square?"

"Yeah..."

"I..uh..I told her I loved her." He admitted.

"You did what?" Luke said shocked. "Jess..."

"Before you say anything, I meant it." Jess said. "But...maybe it wasn't the best way to tell her..." He sighed.

"You really told her you loved her?" Luke said stunned. Jess nodded. "Wow...that's...well, that's big." He said.

"I know it's stupid."

Luke glanced at his nephew. "You really love her?" He said softly.

"Yeah...I think so." He said.

"Wow."

"You've already said that."

"Sorry." Luke sighed. He looked at his nephew. "So you really want to stick around then huh?"

"I know she probably won't feel the same but if there's a chance she might, I want to show her I'm serious. I don't want to just disappear again."

Luke nodded. He smiled at him.

"What?" Jess said awkwardly.

"I'm proud of you."

Jess rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah whatever. I'm going to bed."

"Ok."

Jess got up and glanced back at his nephew. "Don't worry too much about what happened with you and Lorelai. Talk to her about it. She might just surprise you." He said before heading to bed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lorelai had walked back to the Crap Shack with Gemma and Rory, no one having said anything. They walked into the living room and were standing there awkwardly. Lorelai sighed. "Can we talk about this?" She said awkwardly.

"What, about you kissing Luke when you're still dating Jason?" Gemma frowned.

"I know it looked bad..."

"It didn't look bad. It was bad, mom!" Gemma exclaimed. "Why would you mess with Luke like that? Why would you do that to Jason? Really, mom, what the hell?"

"Hey! You don't get to talk to me like that." Lorelai frowned.

"Gem, calm down." Rory said softly. "Maybe mom has an explanation for it..."

"How could she possibly have an explanation for it?" Gemma exclaimed. "You know Luke has a thing for you, mom! You know that! And I work at the diner with him and now you've probably messed things up and what does that mean for me? Did you even think about that?"

"Gemma..." Lorelai said quietly.

"No, screw this!" She snapped, storming off to her room.

Lorelai sighed and glanced at her other daughter. "Hon..."

Rory sighed. "She'll calm down." She said.

"I'm sorry. But it wasn't a spur of the moment thing. Well...maybe it was...but I mean it wasn't...urgh...I don't know!" She groaned. "I was upset and Luke was being so sweet to me. It just happened..."

"Luke can be very sweet." Rory nodded.

"And now Luke couldn't get away from me any quicker, Gemma hates me, I'm going to have to tell Jason as well..." Lorelai sighed.

"Gemma doesn't hate you."

"She does. You heard her."

"I'll talk to her ok? And you need to as well. Tell her why." Rory said. "And then I need to get back to Yale."

"Sorry hon, I didn't even ask why you were back." She sighed.

"It doesn't matter." Rory said, before heading to Gemma's room. She knocked on the door before heading inside. "Hey..."

"Hey." Gemma mumbled.

"Look, I don't agree with what mom did either but you need to let her explain. You know what she's like." Rory said.

"Yeah I know what mom's like! She speaks without thinking and she does things without thinking of the consequences!" Gemma snapped. "You know she told Jess I'd moved on?"

"No, I didn't know that." Rory sighed.

"She had no right." She mumbled.

"Gem, I need to get back to Yale but please talk to mom. Let her explain." Rory said.

Gemma sighed. "Fine. But no promises, I'll accept the explanation."

"Fair enough." Rory said. "Can your sister get a hug before she goes?"

Gemma gave her a small smile and gave her a hug. "See you soon."

"See you soon." She smiled.

* * *

Later that evening, Gemma was lying on her bed with a book when she heard a knock on the door. She looked up to see her mom peeking in.

"Can I come in?" She asked.

"It's a free country."

"Can we talk? Please." Lorelai said.

Gemma sighed but nodded, sitting up.

"I know you like both Luke and Jason..." She said.

"I just don't want either of them to get hurt. I mean, sure, I found you and Jason a strange concept to get my head around but the more I got to know him, I realised he was a good guy. You go well together." She said quietly.

"He is a good guy." Lorelai smiled softly.

"So why would you kiss Luke? When you know Luke has a thing for you! I love Luke, mom, and I don't want to see him getting hurt either." Gemma said.

"I know." Lorelai said. "And you have the right to be angry ok?"

"Why would you do it, mom?" She said quietly.

"I don't know." Lorelai said honestly. "I was upset because I'd just had a horrible dinner with your grandparents and my gran and I'd had a rubbish day anyway. I broke down to Luke and he was being so lovely to me. I don't know...there was a moment that I was looking up at him and I saw it..."

"Saw what?"

"I don't know...I guess I saw the look that Sookie always goes on about, the 'look the guy in the eyes, it's right there' look." She said. "And before I knew it, I was kissing him. I know it was wrong but it just happened. I didn't plan it, it just happened."

Gemma looked up at her mom. "So what are you going to do? What does this mean? Do you want to get with Luke?"

"No! I don't know! I just...I don't know." Lorelai sighed. "My mind's all over the place right now."

"I guess I understand that feeling." Gemma conceded.

Lorelai glanced at her. "I'm going to fix it ok? I don't know how yet but I will. I promise." She said.

"Ok."

"Are we good?" She checked.

Gemma sighed. "Yeah we're good. I'm sorry I shouted. It was just a shock, that's all."

"I know, sweets. And I'm sorry I put you in that situation."

Gemma just nodded.

"I will sort it, I promise."

"Ok." She said quietly. "I think I'm going to call it a night now."

"Ok hon. Night." Lorelai said softly.

"Night."

Lorelai left the room and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She really didn't know what she was going to do. Her and Jason were good. She thought they were good. But then the kiss, the kiss was amazing. Her mind was in such a muddle and she didn't know what to do. She sighed and headed to bed, hoping everything would be a lot clearer in the morning.

* * *

The following morning, Gemma was at the diner for her morning shift. Despite the initial awkwardness between her and Luke and after she'd assured Luke everything was fine between them, they'd quickly got back to their bantering and fun boss/employee relationship they always had whilst working together.

"Ok, so that was Caesar..." Luke said getting off the phone. "He's not well so can't come in so I'm going to have to cook today." He told her.

"Ok." Gemma smiled.

"Will you be ok out here by yourself?" He asked just as Jess suddenly appeared from behind the curtains. "Oh geez..." He said.

"Hey..." Gemma said surprised.

"Hey..." Jess said just as surprised.

"I forgot to tell you both..." Luke said awkwardly.

"What, that Jess was here?"

"That Gemma was working here?"

"Yeah pretty much." He said.

"Well...I was just seeing if you needed any help but maybe I should head back upstairs..." Jess said.

"Yeah...maybe..." Luke said.

"No, wait!" Gemma said surprising them both.

"What?" Luke said.

"Well you said yourself you have to cook today because Caesar's not in and this place does get busy during rush hour. It would be good to have some help." She said. "I mean...if you don't mind?" She glanced at Jess.

"Oh..uh..no, I don't mind." He said hesitantly.

"Ok good."

"You sure you're ok with this?" Luke said. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"It's fine, Luke." Gemma assured him. "Honestly."

"Ok." Luke said. "You do what she says."

"Yes sir." Jess said giving him a mock salute.

Luke rolled his eyes. "Any trouble from him and you call for me ok? You're the boss out here."

"We'll be fine, Luke." Gemma laughed. "Now go get cooking because everyone's waiting for their breakfast!"

Luke smirked and disappeared into the kitchen.

"Ok, I'm going to go take some orders. Can you clean some tables and then refill the coffee jug?" She told Jess.

"You're going to enjoy this, aren't you? Being the boss." Jess smirked.

"Oh no, I'm really going to enjoy this!" Gemma grinned. "Now chop chop!"

"So much work." He mumbled but went off to do what she had asked.

Lunchtime soon came and they were having a rest, getting ready for the big rush that usually came in about ten minutes time.

"So who would you say was the best boss round here? Me or Luke?" She asked Jess, smirking.

"Think very carefully before you answer that." Luke said passing them.

"Sorry Luke, but it has to be Gemma." Jess smirked.

"Yesss!" Gemma exclaimed, triumphant, thrusting her fist in the air.

"There's no competition to you." Jess said.

Gemma glanced at him and smiled slightly. "Glad to hear that."

"Yeah?" He said, glancing at her, smirking slightly.

She smiled and ducked her head slightly. "Yeah." She said softly.

"Good." Jess smiled.

She suddenly saw him stand up straighter. "What is it?" She said.

Jess nodded towards the door and Gemma looked up to see her mom standing there, looking shocked, glancing between her and Jess.

"Oh...hi mom..." She said.

**So I hoped you liked it! Please keep the reviews coming as I do love reading what you all think! Thank you so much again for your all support, it really does mean so much to me. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for all the support so far! :) Here's the next chapter!**

Chapter 4

"Hi..." Lorelai said still glancing between them as she walked up to the counter. "I thought you left?" She said to Jess.

"Mom!" Gemma exclaimed.

"Everyone seems to be saying that to me." Jess said dryly.

"Yeah well, I guess you have a reputation for leaving, don't you?" Lorelai said.

"Mom please!" Gemma said.

"It's fine." Jess said. "I guess I kind of deserved that."

"Oh you deserve much more than that!" Lorelai retorted.

"Mom..." Gemma groaned.

"What? Well you can't expect me to..." She started saying but stopped when Luke appeared from the kitchen. "Hi..." She said suddenly awkward.

"Hey..." He said just as awkwardly.

"Uh...can we talk?" She said quietly.

"Sure." Luke nodded. "Upstairs?"

"Yeah ok." Lorelai said.

"Wow suddenly you don't seem so confident." Jess said dryly.

Lorelai glared at him. "Stay away from my daughter." She warned before following Luke upstairs.

"Quite hard when she works here!" He called after her. He turned to see Gemma giving him a look. "What?"

"Do you really have to provoke her?" She said.

"She started it." He shrugged.

"Can you blame her?" Gemma raised her eyebrows. She sighed as Jess just shrugged. "Right, I don't know how long they will be so I guess we're down a cook." She said.

"Looks like it." Jess said.

"I'm happy to do it but you need to promise to be nice to everyone who comes in." She said.

"You cook?" He smirked.

"You don't believe me?"

"Well, last time I was here..." He started saying.

"Was a long time ago and I'd rather not think about that time." Gemma cut him off.

Jess glanced at her. "Right." He said. "Sorry."

She sighed. "I'm happy to do whatever. Can you cook?" She asked.

"I can hold my own in there, yeah." He said.

"Really? You cook?" She said with a slight smirk.

Jess chuckled. "Yeah alright!"

Gemma smiled slightly. "Ok fine. Well you cook then and I'll stay out here. Is that ok?"

"Fine by me." He nodded.

"Good. Now go!" She said pointing to the kitchen.

"Yes ma'am!" He said giving her a mock salute.

Gemma rolled her eyes. "And make me a burger and fries when you're in there, will you?"

"Your wish is my command." He said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Luke led Lorelai back into the apartment.

"So..." Lorelai said.

"So..." Luke said.

"Jess is back I see?" She commented.

"Uh..yeah." He nodded. "Last night."

"Oh." She said. "For good?" She asked.

"I don't know. I think he wants to stay for a bit, yeah." Luke nodded.

"Right." Lorelai said. "And you're just letting him? Just like that?"

Luke looked at her. "Did you really come here to discuss Jess?" He said gruffly.

She sighed. "No." She said.

"Thought not."

"What happened...yesterday evening..." Lorelai said hesitantly.

"I'm sorry." Luke said quickly.

"What?" She said confused, looking up at him.

"You were upset and I took advantage and I'm sorry. It was out of order and it's not who I am." He said gruffly.

"Luke, no..." Lorelai said softly. "I know you would never do that. I kissed you, Luke..."

"But I didn't pull away and I should have." He exclaimed.

"Did you want to pull away?" She asked quietly.

"What?" He said looking up at her.

"Do you regret it happening?"

"What? No! I mean...damn it, Lorelai, I can't answer that! You're dating that guy! I don't want to be involved in this! That's not who I am." Luke ranted.

"Luke..." Lorelai said softly.

"I can't talk about this because it shouldn't have happened. I don't go round kissing other guys' women. That's not me!" He exclaimed, before groaning and sitting down on the couch, rubbing his hand through his hair.

Lorelai watched him for a moment before going to sit down next to him. "I know." She said quietly. "I'm sorry." She sighed. "I shouldn't have put you in that position. You're right. I really am sorry." She said sincerely.

Luke glanced at her and nodded, sighing. "Thanks." He said gruffly.

"But..." She said hesitantly. "I can't regret it happening..." She admitted.

"What?" Luke said surprised.

"I can't regret it happening because that kiss...it felt amazing." Lorelai admitted, giving him a small smile, blushing slightly.

Luke glanced at her and then ducked his head. "Yeah..." He conceded.

"I haven't been able to stop thinking about it." She admitted. "And that terrifies me." She said honestly. "I know I shouldn't be kissing other guys when I'm dating someone. I mean, Jason, he's good. He's a good guy. And I feel awful that I did this to him. I just...I don't know what this means because I don't think I can forget what happened."

Luke looked at her and sighed. "Lorelai, I'd be lying if I said I hadn't been waiting for this since the day we met. But...I can't be a part of this until you decide what you're going to do. You need to talk to Jason."

"I know." She said quietly. She glanced at him. "And what if I decide to tell him it's over?" She said hesitantly.

He took a deep breath. "Well...if that's what you decide...then maybe we can talk. But you need to be sure, Lorelai. This can't be decided on a whim because this...this would be big..."

Lorelai nodded. "I know." She said. She sighed and got up. "Thanks for hearing me out." She said. "I...I guess I need to go and think. And talk to Jason."

Luke nodded. "Ok." He said watching her head towards the door. "Lorelai?"

"Yeah?"

"The kiss was pretty amazing." He said smiling softly.

Lorelai smiled. "Yeah it was." She said. "See you Luke." She said softly.

"See ya." He said. He sat there for a moment before letting out a big breath and getting up and heading back downstairs.

* * *

Gemma looked up as she saw her mom appear from upstairs. "Mom?"

"Hey..." Lorelai said.

"Well...how was it?" Gemma asked.

"I've got a lot of thinking to do." She admitted.

"Right..."

Lorelai glanced around. "Where's Jess?"

"Cooking." She said.

"Is that wise?"

"What, you think he's going to burn down the diner?" Gemma frowned.

"No, I just...never mind." She sighed. "Look, I was thinking of playing hooky tomorrow. Go window shopping. I've already asked Rory and she's up for it. Please say you're free?"

Gemma nodded. "I should be able to make it work. I've got a morning shift again but no classes so I could come meet you at the inn after I finish?"

"Great! I'll let your sister know." Lorelai smiled. "Thanks hon."

"Sure." She said, glancing at her mom. "Are you sure everything's ok?"

"I just want to spend some time with you two and..uh..maybe talk some things through with you too."

"Ok. Well I'll be there." Gemma smiled.

"Thanks. Bye hon." Lorelai said glancing towards the kitchen before leaving.

Gemma watched her mom leave before smiling at Luke as he reappeared. "Hey!"

"Hey. Where's Jess?" Luke asked.

"Cooking." She said.

"What?" He said.

"Wow, you are mom are so alike." She teased. "Relax, everyone's actually loving his food. He's doing good." She said.

"Oh. Ok. Good. That's good." Luke said.

"And that's the last order." Jess said coming out and placing a plate of burger and fries infront of Gemma.

"Thanks!" She grinned.

"Oh hey." He said noticing Luke.

"Hey. I hear your food's a hit." He said.

"You sound surprised, Uncle Luke." Jess smirked.

"No, not surprised. Just..uh..you know, good job." Luke said.

"Gee thanks. That sounded very convincing."

"Sorry." He sighed. "Thanks for leaving you two in the lurch." He said. "Thanks. Seriously." He said sincerely.

"It's fine." Gemma smiled.

"Yeah it's cool." Jess said.

"You two take a break if you like." He said.

"It's cool. I finish in an hour anyway." Gemma said. "I might eat this first though."

"Sure." He nodded.

She headed to the end of the counter out of the way and tucked into her food. "Wow..." She said taking a bite of the burger.

"What?" Jess said.

"Nothing. Just, it's obvious that you and Luke are definitely related." She joked.

"You like the burger?" He chuckled.

"Like it? Jess, this is nearly as good as Luke's!" She exclaimed.

"Praise indeed." He smirked. "Told you I could cook."

Gemma laughed. "You weren't lying. Why didn't you cook for me before?" She said.

Jess looked at her, surprised she was referring to their relationship before. "Uh...I don't know."

"You were obviously hiding this skill from me!" She commented.

"Guess I was lazy...and a jerk." He shrugged.

Gemma glanced at him. "You weren't a jerk." She said quietly.

"No?" He said glancing at her.

"Well, not all the time." She said but smiled slightly.

Jess smirked. "Huh. Well...that's good to know."

Gemma looked at him for a moment, the two of them locking eyes for a moment, before she slowly looked away and focused on her food again. "Anyway, that's all in the past now." She said.

"Yeah..." Jess said. He glanced at her. "I am sorry though. You do believe that, don't you?"

She looked up at him and sighed. "Yeah I believe you."

He nodded. "Ok. Good."

"And I appreciate the apology." She smiled.

He nodded. "Ok...well...I think I might take that break Luke offered us. Can you tell him I'll be back down in half an hour?"

"Sure." She nodded.

"Thanks." Jess said heading for the stairs.

"Hey Jess?" Gemma said.

"Yeah?"

"This really is an amazing burger." She grinned.

"Well, what can I say? You know the best people." He smirked before disappearing upstairs.

Gemma rolled her eyes but smiled slightly as she finished her food. She then took her plate to the kitchen where Luke was getting ready for the afternoon rush. "Hey!" She smiled.

"Geez, don't do that!" Luke exclaimed, nearly dropping a plate he was drying.

"Sorry." She smirked.

"How was the burger?"

"Nearly as good at yours." She grinned.

"Wow, looks like I've got competition." He chuckled.

"Guess you'll just have to work even harder to keep that claim." She teased.

"Guess I'll have to." Luke smirked.

Gemma grinned and started helping drying the dishes with him. She glanced at him. "Can I ask you something?" She asked.

Luke glanced at her. "Always." He said.

She was quiet for a moment. "Do you believe he's changed?" She asked.

Luke looked at her. "Jess?"

She nodded. "He seems different but then he seems like the old Jess." She said.

"Well...I think he has grown up a bit." Luke said carefully.

Gemma nodded. "I can see that." She admitted. "I just..."

"For what it's worth, I think he really is sorry about what happened between you two." He said hesitantly, stopping drying the dishes. He sighed. "Sorry, it's not my place to say."

"No, I appreciate your opinion. I want your opinion." She said, turning towards him. "I just...don't want to get hurt again." She admitted.

Luke nodded. "I get that."

Gemma sighed. "Sorry. It's just been something that's been on my mind, that's all. I guess I never thought he'd come back."

He nodded. "You and me both."

"Anyway, I should get back out there." She said. "Oh, Jess is taking a break. He said he'd come back down in half an hour."

"Ok." He said.

Gemma headed out before turning back. "It is nice having him back though." She admitted, smiling softly.

Luke smiled. "Yeah. It is."

Gemma smiled at him. "Thanks for the chat. It helped."

He nodded. "Anytime."

"Thanks boss!" She grinned.

Luke rolled his eyes. "Get back to work." He smirked.

"Yes boss!" She grinned, giving him a mock salute.

"So much work." He mumbled but smiled as he heard her laughing as she headed outside to the counter.

**So I hope you liked it! :) Please keep the reviews coming as I love reading what you think! :) Thanks again for all your support. I really do appreciate it! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for your continued support! :)**

Chapter 5

"There's my second favourite girl!" A voice said

Gemma turned round and laughed. "Hey!"

"Hey! Was it me or was that class really boring today?" He joked, slinging his arm round her shoulders.

"Yeah it was. I normally enjoy it but it was unusually monotonous today." She said.

"James! Gem!" Another voice called.

"Hey Aimee!" Gemma grinned.

"Hey babe!" James grinned, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "How was your class?"

"Urghh, so dull!" She groaned. "Yours?"

"Same." James laughed.

"It sucks we don't have the same classes all the time." Gemma sighed.

"Yeah I know." Aimee sighed. "But we get to hang out afterwards which is good enough for me. Even though my boyfriend always insists on flirting with you." She teased.

"Hey, you knew what you were getting into when we got together. I can't help that girls just flock to me!" James joked.

"Speak for yourself!" Gemma laughed.

"It's a good thing I love you." Aimee smiled at James.

"Right back atcha." James smiled, giving her a proper kiss.

Gemma smiled as she watched them. When she started at Hartford Community College, she was worried she wouldn't fit in and wouldn't make friends easily as she was sure most people would be older than her doing the business course but the first class she had, she sat next to James and they immediately clicked and then he introduced her to Aimee and it was like they'd known each other for years. James and Aimee had been dating since they were 15 and were utterly devoted to each other so she knew James was only joking whenever he flirted with her. Now she couldn't imagine life without them.

"Besides, I don't have to worry about you and Gemma because Gemma still obviously has feelings for this Jess guys." Aimee said bringing Gemma out of her daze,

Gemma rolled her eyes. "Don't be silly."

"When do we get to meet this guy who has made you so smitten?" James grinned.

"Never." She laughed.

"Aw come on, we need to make sure if he's good enough for you!" Aimee said.

Gemma rolled her eyes again. "Fine, I'm heading over to the diner for food anyway now. You're both welcome to come if you like."

"Uh..yes definitely!" Aimee exclaimed.

"We finally get to see the infamous Luke's!" James said.

"Yeah, well promise not to make a scene because I actually have to work there." She said.

"As if we would!" Aimee grinned.

Gemma laughed. "Come on then. My car's this way." She said as they walked out of the college.

* * *

"Well this is disappointing." Aimee said as the three of them were sat at a table in the diner.

"Well I did say that he might not be working." Gemma said.

"Hey Gemma." Luke smiled coming up to the table.

"Hi Luke!" She smiled. "Oh Luke, this is Aimee and James. They do the same course as me at Hartford College." She said.

"Nice to meet you both." He smiled at them.

"You too." Aimee smiled.

"Although it's Jess we're really after." James grinned.

"Oh geez, will you stop?!" Gemma laughed.

"We want to meet the guy Gemma won't shut up about." Aimee grinned.

"God, I knew this was a mistake. Of course you were going to embarrass me!" Gemma exclaimed.

"Well, it's your fault for believing us." James joked.

"Oh hang on, there's movement." Aimee said.

Gemma glanced up to see Jess appear from behind the curtain.

"Burgers all round?" Luke said smirking slightly.

"Thanks Luke." She sighed. She could see Jess looking over at them. "Yep, that's him." She said.

"Wow, I can see why you fell for him." Aimee said.

"Can we please talk about something else?"

"Why? Because you don't want to talk about your feelings for that bad boy?" James teased.

"Yes actually! Because if you remember, he left and it really hurt. And maybe I do still have feelings for him but I don't know what to do about it because I don't want to get hurt like I did before so please...can we drop it?" She exclaimed.

"Sorry." Aimee said sincerely. "We should have thought."

"Yeah, we were only joking." James said.

"I know. I just...it's complicated." She sighed.

"We get that." Aimee said.

"We are genuinely sorry." James said.

"It's fine. I'm going to get some pie for the table for after our food." Gemma said before heading over to the counter. "Hey..." She said to Jess.

"Hey." He said. "Friends?" He asked nodding towards the table where Aimee and James were sat.

"Yep. From college." She nodded.

"Huh." Jess said.

"What?"

"Nothing." He said.

"Ok..." She said. "Can I get three slices of pie please?"

"Sure." Jess said, putting three slices on three different plates. "You never mentioned them before."

"Should I have?" Gemma frowned.

"Well..no..but you seem quite close. To..uh..both of them. Just think it's weird you haven't." He shrugged.

"They're friends. I am allowed to have other friends, you know." She snapped.

"Ok! Geez, you don't have to get so defensive!" Jess said, holding his hands up in mock surrender.

"Well you don't have to be so jealous!" Gemma snapped, taking the plates of pie. "And for your information, James and Aimee are a couple. Not that it's any of your business." She said before heading back to the table.

"Everything ok?" Aimee asked.

"Fine." She mumbled.

"It's not because of us, is it?" James said. "We genuinely were just teasing earlier. We didn't mean to upset you."

"No." She sighed. "No, it's fine. Sometimes Jess can just be so frustrating sometimes, that's all. He thinks he has the right to know everything about me."

"Burgers." Luke said placing the plates infront of all of them.

"Wow, this looks so delicious!" Aimee said.

Gemma smiled. "Wait til you try it!" She said. She laughed as she heard their murmurs of appreciation. She glanced over at Jess who were still watching them and sighed. She took her gaze away and focused on her burger. "Right, let's change the subject and enjoy the food!"

"Amen!" Aimee grinned.

* * *

The following day, Gemma headed to the inn to meet up with her mom and Rory to play hooky for the day. She arrived to see Rory talking to Dean and Lindsey. She stayed back to watch them until Dean and Lindsey walk off. She then walked up to her sister. "Hey!" She smiled.

"Oh hey!" Rory smiled.

"I saw you were talking to Dean and Lindsey..."

"Yeah...I..uh..I was just apologising to Dean for burdening him with all my problems the other day." She said.

"Ah.." She said. "Lindsey knew about that?"

"Yeah, seems like Dean told her straight away. She was really nice about it." Rory smiled.

"Well...she is nice." Gemma said.

"Yeah..." Rory said. "They look really happy, don't they?" She said softly.

Gemma followed her gaze and smiled as she saw Dean and Lindsey laughing together and having lunch together. "Yeah, they do." She smiled.

"Rory! Gemma!" A familiar voice exclaimed.

"Hi mom!" Gemma smiled.

"Hi! You ready to go play hooky?" Rory laughed.

"You bet I am! Let's go!" She grinned.

* * *

After a morning of window shopping at the mall, the three of them sat down at a table in the food court to have a break.

"Who would think window shopping would be so exhausting?" Lorelai joked.

"Yep and not as fun as I thought it would be!" Gemma laughed.

"Amen!" Rory smirked.

"It's been nice spending some time together though. I feel like we never do this anymore." She smiled sadly.

"I know." Rory sighed.

"We're all so busy now. I guess it's hard now." Gemma said.

"Maybe we should agree to try and do this monthly?" Rory suggested.

"Now that sounds like a plan." Lorelai smiled.

"Amen!" Gemma grinned.

Lorelai smiled at her daughters. "So..I actually wanted to talk to you two about something..." She admitted.

"What's up?" Gemma asked.

"Well...it's about Jason...and Luke." She said hesitantly.

"Oh..."

"Yeah..."

"What's going on?" Rory asked.

"Well...I told Jason about the kiss." She admitted.

"You did?" Gemma said surprised. "What did he say?"

"Well he was gutted obviously and I apologised profusely. But...he was actually nice about it." Lorelai said. "Which made me feel worse..."

"He was?" Rory said.

"We talked...a lot." Lorelai said quietly. "And..uh..and well, we agreed to call it a day."

"Oh mom, I'm so sorry..." Rory said softly.

"Yeah that sucks. I'm sorry." Gemma said sincerely.

"Thanks." She smiled softly at them. "That brings me on to the next thing..."

Gemma and Rory exchanged a glance. "Is this when you tell us you want to date Luke?" Gemma said.

"What?" She said surprised.

"Well...it's kind of obvious, mom..." Rory said. "You kiss Luke and then break up with Jason..."

Lorelai sighed. "Am I being totally stupid? Would this just be too weird for you two?"

"For us?" Gemma said surprised.

"Well, you two are my priority and if it would make you feel weird, I won't even think about it but..." She sighed. "This is why I wanted to talk to you."

"I guess it would be a bit weird to start with..." Rory said.

"And you'd have to be 100% sure because this would be huge..." Gemma added.

"Yeah, really huge!" Rory nodded.

"I know..." Lorelai said.

"Yeah, the whole town would know about it. They would know if you were together, they'd know if you broke up..." Gemma said.

"You have to be sure." Rory said.

"I think I am." Lorelai admitted.

"You want to date Luke?" Gemma said softly, exchanging a glance with Rory.

"I..I think I do, yeah." She said hesitantly.

Gemma suddenly broke out into a grin. "Well then I think it's great!"

"You do?"

"Yeah, we love Luke, you know that." Rory smiled.

"Yeah I do." Lorelai smiled softly. "He has to say yes first..."

"Oh he'll say yes." Rory smirked.

"Yeah, he's so into you, mom!" Gemma laughed.

Lorelai blushed slightly. "So you two would really be ok with it?" She asked.

"Mom, we just want you to be happy." Rory said softly.

"Yeah, and we know Luke makes you happy." Gemma smiled.

"Thanks." She smiled softly at them. "Right, who says we eat all this up and then actually go into a shop?"

"Me!" Rory grinned.

"Me three!" Gemma grinned.

* * *

That evening, the three of them were sat at Luke's surrounded by bags.

"Went shopping?" Luke asked coming up to the table.

"No, my mother did." Lorelai said.

"Right." Luke said smirking slightly. "Hey, can I speak to you for a moment?" He asked.

"Oh..uh..sure." Lorelai said, glancing at her daughters who gave her supportive smiles. She followed him over to the counter. "What's up?"

"I..uh..I just wanted to give you this." He said sliding something over to her. "I wanted to give it to you yesterday but I could only get to the bank today."

"The bank?" She said confused opening the envelope. "Luke..." She said stunned, staring down at a cheque for $30000. "I..I don't know what to say..."

"You don't have to say anything." He said.

"Luke..." She said softly. "Thank you. I'll pay you back."

"You don't have to."

"I want to." She said. "And I will."

"Ok." Luke said.

"Seriously Luke, this is...thank you." Lorelai said sincerely.

"It's fine." He gave her a small smile. "I'm always here if you need me."

Lorelai glanced up at him and smiled. "Yeah, I know." She said. She took a deep breath. "Hey..uh..do you think we could talk at some point? Maybe tomorrow?"

"Sure. What about?"

"I..uh..I broke up with Jason this morning." She admitted.

"Oh." Luke said. "I'm sorry."

"Thanks." She said quietly. She looked up at him. "I'd really like to talk at some point. If..uh..if you'd like to, that is?" She said nervously.

Luke looked at her for a moment and then nodded. "Yeah, I'd like to." He said softly. "What about tomorrow morning?"

"Sounds good." Lorelai smiled. "I..uh..I better get back to..uh.." She sadi gesturing to the table.

"Oh right. Sure. Go." He nodded.

"Thanks again for this." She said holding the cheque up. "I won't forget it."

"You're welcome."

Lorelai smiled at him before heading back to the table.

"So?" Gemma said.

"We're talking tomorrow morning." She said.

"Aw mom, that's great!"

Lorelai smiled as she glanced over at Luke who smiled back at her. "Yeah..." She said softly.

"Well I think this calls for pie!" Rory grinned.

"I'll get it." Gemma said.

"I wonder why..." Lorelai sighed as she watched Gemma head over to the pie, where Jess was leaning against the counter reading.

"Mom..." Rory sighed.

"Hey..." Gemma said hesitantly.

"Hey." Jess said. "Been shopping?"

"Uh..no. My Grandma did." She told him.

"Huh." He said. "You want pie?"

"Yeah. Please." She said. She glanced at him. "I'm sorry about yesterday."

"It's cool." Jess said.

Gemma sighed. "I'd told James and Aimee about you and me and they love teasing. I know they didn't mean any harm but it just got to me and then I took it out on you. So I'm sorry."

Jess sighed. "It's cool. I shouldn't have reacted the way I did anyway. You were right, I was jealous." He said.

"I'm sorry what?" She said.

"What?"

"I thought I just heard Jess Mariano admit he was wrong and I was right." Gemma smirked.

Jess chuckled. "Yeah ok. Don't get used to it."

She grinned. "Anyway, I am sorry."

"It's fine." He said. "They seemed cool."

She smiled. "Yeah they are." She said softly. "I think you'd like them."

"You do?" He said glancing up at her.

"Yeah." Gemma smiled. "Maybe next time, I could introduce them to you."

Jess glanced at her for a moment before nodding. "Sure. I'd like that." He said.

"Cool." She smiled.

"So...they're really a couple huh?" He smirked.

Gemma rolled her eyes. "Where's that pie I asked for?"

"Coming right up." He smirked, locking eyes with her.

Gemma ducked her head after moment, taking her gaze away. "Thanks." She said as he handed her the pie.

"No problem." Jess said. "See you tomorrow?"

"Of course." She said.

"Enjoy the pie."

"Oh we definitely will!" She grinned at him before heading back to the table.

**I hope you liked it! Please do let me know what you think and if you want me to continue with this. I love reading your reviews and I appreciate your support so much so thanks again! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for your continued support! I hope you're all still enjoying this! :)**

Chapter 6

Lorelai, Gemma and Rory were all sat at dining room table at the Gilmore Mansion for their weekly Friday night dinner.

"Don't tell me this is what it looks like." Lorelai said.

"It's escargot." Emily said.

"Urgh, that's what it looks like." Lorelai groaned.

"Snails?" Gemma screwed up her face.

"Escargot." Emily repeated.

"Slimy thing by any other name..." Lorelai said.

"They taste like garlic and butter." Richard said.

"I'm pretty sure food should not have pronouns." Rory said.

"I agree!" Gemma nodded.

"Give it a try." Richard encouraged.

"But if I do and we're having road kill for the main course, then I will already have used up my allotment of gross-out food for the day so I'll abstain." Lorelai said.

"I guess we should strike escargot off the list of Friday night dinner foods." Richard sighed.

"Sweetie loved escargot. That's funny how we remember those things." Emily said.

"Hmm.." Richard said.

"Sweetie?" Lorelai questioned.

"Sweetie who?" Gemma asked.

"Sweetie Nelson, one of my oldest friends. She passed away yesterday." Emily told them.

"Oh I'm sorry, Grandma." Gemma said sympathetically.

"Yeah that sucks. I'm sorry." Rory said.

"Yeah, I've heard you mention her." Lorelai said.

"Was she sick?" Rory asked.

"She'd been ill for some time, but still..."

"The family is pretty overwhelmed." Richard said.

"By the way, Davis called late today. The funeral is going to be Sunday." Emily told them.

"Oh, Sunday?" Richard hesitated.

"Yes. Is that a problem?"

"Well, Mr. Hamoto is in town and Jason has set up golf for him and then there's lunch after that. What time is the service?" He asked.

"Noon."

"Oh, noon. That's cutting it very close. How important is it for me to be at the funeral?" He asked.

"Not important at all." Emily said stiffly.

Gemma glanced between them and frowned. "Can't you change your appointment, Grandpa? I'm sure they'd understand."

"No, not really. Your grandmother will be fine by herself." Richard said.

"Right..." Gemma said quietly.

"Be sure to give them my condolences." He told Emily.

"Of course. Eat your food." She said changing the subject.

Lorelai suddenly gasped. "I think one of them is still alive!"

"Lorelai!" Emily sighed.

"No, seriously. He was over near the radish like five minutes ago!"

"They're actually quite tasty." Gemma smiled at her grandma, making an effort to try the food.

"Thank you, Gemma." Emily smiled softly at her.

* * *

Sunday morning, Gemma appeared from her room wearing a smart black dress.

"Whoa, why are you wearing that?" Lorelai laughed. "Bit morose for a shift at the diner, isn't it?"

"I've changed my shift to this afternoon so I..uh..could go to Hartford." She said.

"Hartford? Why would you go to Hartford on a Sunday?" She said confused.

"Because a certain woman has to go to one of her closest friend's funeral by herself." Gemma said.

Lorelai's expression softened. "You're going to Sweetie's funeral?" She said softly.

"I just felt bad for Grandma that Grandpa isn't going with her. Sweetie obviously meant a lot to her. I mean, if Sookie passed away, you wouldn't want to go to her funeral by herself, would you?" She said.

"Well, no...but honey, I don't think Emily was close to Sweetie like I'm close to Sookie." Lorelai pointed out.

Gemma shrugged. "Even so, she obviously meant a lot to her so I thought I'd go to give her moral support."

"Well...that's very sweet of you." Lorelai smiled.

"Hey, how did the talk with Luke go by the way? Are you two a thing now?" She asked.

"Well...we're taking things slow. He's asked me to go to dinner with him next week."

"Aw that's great! Mom, I'm so happy for you!" Gemma smiled.

"Thanks hon."

"I better go, I don't want to be late." She said.

"Hey hon?" Lorelai said.

"Yeah."

"You're a great kid, you know that right?" She smiled softly.

"I try." She shrugged. "See you later.

"Bye."

* * *

Gemma rushed up to the church where the funeral was taking place. "Grandma!" She called, spotting her stood outside waiting.

"Gemma?" She said surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought you might like some company." She said. "You shouldn't have to do this alone."

Emily smiled tremulously at her granddaughter. "Thank you." She said.

Gemma smiled sympathetically at her. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm ok." She said.

Just then, people started heading inside so Gemma followed her in. They found some seats and sat down. The eulogies started and Gemma felt her grandma reach for her hand. She glanced up at her and saw her dabbing her eyes with a tissue so she squeezed her hand comfortingly.

Soon it was over and they all exited the church.

"I'm really sorry, Grandma, but I have to head back or I'll be late for work." Gemma sighed.

"That's quite alright. You get going." She said.

"Are you sure? I can call Luke if you want..."

"No, no, you've done more than enough." Emily smiled at her.

"Ok..if you're sure." Gemma said giving her a hug. "Bye Grandma."

"Bye Gemma. And thank you."

* * *

It was Wednesday evening and it was supposed to be the night of Luke and Lorelai's date. Luke took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Oh hi Luke!" Gemma smiled. "Everything ok?"

"Uh..yeah, is your mom here?" He asked.

"Yeah we're all through here." Gemma said leading him to the kitchen.

Luke followed her and was surprised to see the kitchen table covered in papers. "What's going on?" He asked.

"Hey, you look nice!" Lorelai smiled. She glanced at the bouquet of flowers he was holding. "Why have you got flowers?" She laughed.

"You've forgotten." Luke said, disappointment evident in his face.

"Forgotten?" She said confused and then her eyes widened. "Oh my god, Luke, the dinner! I'm so sorry!" She exclaimed.

"You forgot your date?" Gemma said shocked. "Mom!"

Lorelai groaned. "I'm so sorry, Luke. My gran passed away this morning and then my mother had a meltdown because we were going through her papers and she found a letter from Gran to my father telling him not to marry her and now she's refused to organise anything for the funeral on Saturday and so it's all down to me because my dad's holed up in his study, devastated, and I..." She stopped speaking, having ran out of breath.

"Take a breath." Luke said.

"I'm so sorry, Luke. I was really looking forward to our dinner and then all this happened and I lost track of time and I forgot. I'm so sorry." She said sincerely.

Luke sighed. "It's ok. It looks like you have a lot on your plate right now."

"I really am sorry." She said.

"Were you and your gran close?" He asked.

"Not particularly but she and my dad were. This has broken him." Lorelai sighed.

"Yeah, I've never seen him like this before." Rory nodded.

"Yeah, she really was looking forward to the date, Luke. She wouldn't stop talking about it all week." Gemma said.

"Gemma!" Lorelai said blushing slightly.

"Well, it's true." She shrugged.

"It's ok." He said. "Really."

"No, it's not. I don't want you to think I screwed you around because I want this, Luke, I really do." She said.

Luke looked at her for a moment and smiled. "It's ok. Why don't we rearrange it for Sunday?" He suggested.

"Are you sure?"

"Hey, I get what it entails to plan things like this and it's emotionally draining, especially if it's family. So it's fine." Luke assured her.

"Thanks." Lorelai said gratefully.

"And if you need anything, you know where I am ok?" He said softly.

"Thanks Luke." She said softly.

"And that applies to you two as well." He said glancing at Gemma and Rory. "You two doing ok?"

"We're ok. It's just hard to see Grandpa like he is." Gemma smiled sadly.

"I bet. Well you know where I am if any of you need food." He said.

"Thanks Luke." Gemma smiled at him.

"Take care." He said before leaving.

"Oh god, now I feel even worse!" Lorelai groaned, putting her head down on the table.

* * *

Jess looked up from the couch when he heard Luke come in. "Well, that was a short date." He joked.

"She forgot." Luke said.

"Ouch!" Jess chuckled.

"Jess..."

"What? Maybe you had a lucky escape..." He smirked.

"Hey, give her a little bit of respect. Her gran died this morning and she's in charge of all the funeral preparations. I don't blame her for her mind being elsewhere." Luke said.

"Oh.." Jess said. "Sorry."

Luke sighed. "She said they weren't that close but apparently her dad's in bad shape and that's affecting them all, especially Gemma and Rory." He told them.

"Never seen him like that before huh?" Jess said.

"Yeah..."

"That must be hard." He said quietly, knowing how much Gemma's grandfather meant to her. "So they're planning the funeral? What about Emily?"

"Apparently she's refusing after having found a letter from Richard's mother on their wedding day telling him not to marry her." Luke said.

"Wow." Jess raised his eyebrows. "That must sting."

"Yeah I think it did because now she's passed everything onto Lorelai."

"Huh." He said. "So when's your date going to be?" He asked.

"Sunday. The funeral's on Saturday so I thought Sunday would be good."

"Good plan." Jess said thoughtfully.

"What?" Luke said noticing him staring into to space.

"What?" Jess said coming out of his daze. "Nothing."

"Ok."

"Ok."

"Well, I'm going to get changed." Luke said.

"Ok." Jess said. "Hey Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry your date got cancelled tonight." He said knowing how much he'd been looking forward to it.

"Thanks." Luke said softly. He sighed. "It can't be helped." He said before heading to his bedroom to get changed.

* * *

"Is he going to be ok?" Gemma whispered to Rory as they entered the church on Saturday for their greet gran's funeral.

"I don't know." Rory sighed.

"At least Grandma seems to have pulled herself together." Gemma said watching their Grandma lead him to their seats.

"Are you three ok sat on this row?" Emily turned round to them.

"Of course." Lorelai nodded.

"Oh god, what is that boy doing here? I thought he left." Emily frowned.

"Who?" Lorelai said confused turning round.

"Jess?" Gemma said surprised, seeing him standing awkwardly at the doorway in a black suit.

"What's he doing here?" Rory said.

"I have no idea." She said. "I..uh..I'll be right back." She told them before walking towards him.

"Hey..." He said hesitantly.

"Hey..." She said. "What are you doing here?"

"Luke mentioned the funeral was today. I..uh..I wasn't sure if you wanted some support..." Jess said. "As a...uh...well, as a friend..."

"Jess..." Gemma said touched.

"But it's fine. It looks like you've got all the support you need." He said nodding towards Lorelai and Emily who were glaring at him and Rory who was watching them. "I'll leave you to it. You probably don't need me here causing a stir." He said turning to leave.

"No, wait." Gemma said grabbing his hand. "I would really appreciate the support." She admitted. "As a friend..." She added, smiling slightly.

Jess smiled slightly. "If you're sure? I don't want to cause trouble..."

"You won't. I want you here." She said. "Come on." She said, leading him towards the others. "There's room for one more right?" She asked them.

"Well..uh..I'm not sure." Lorelai said.

"Mom, Jess came to support me, that's all. It was really nice of him to come and to be honest, I could do with all the support I can get right now." Gemma said. "Please? It's a hard enough day as it is."

Lorelai's face softened slightly. "You're right. Of course he can sit with us."

"Thanks mom." Gemma said softly.

They then all took their seats and waited for it to begin. Soon enough, it was time for Richard to deliver his eulogy and halfway through he started to struggle.

"Poor Grandpa..." Gemma whispered to Rory, her eyes welling up at the sight of their grandpa getting so upset. "Should we do something?"

Rory bit her lip before nodding. "I'll go help him." She said standing up and heading up to where he was stood.

"Are you ok?" Jess whispered to Gemma.

She nodded but after a moment, she reached out to hold his hand, sniffing slightly. Jess saw Lorelai glancing at them but focused on comforting Gemma by putting his arm round her.

Rory finished off Richard's eulogy for him and then helped him back down to their seats and let the service continue.

* * *

"How's he doing?" Gemma asked coming up to Lorelai and Rory at the Gilmore Mansion, watching Richard talk to his friends.

"Better I think." Rory said.

"Good." Gemma said.

"So where's Jess?" Lorelai asked casually.

"He's headed back to the diner. He didn't want to intrude." She said.

"Right." Lorelai said.

"Mom..." Gemma sighed.

"Hey, I'm not saying anything!" She defended.

"Good. Come on, let's mingle." Rory said walking over to a group of people.

"So, there she was, dragging poor Charles around Egypt of all places. I mean, the man detested sand. So, of course, Lorelai wanted to go and see the pyramids right away. Well, he was dragging his feet. He wanted to go to the hotel. He said, "Lorelai, those pyramids have been there for thousands of years, so they can wait another day." And she said, "Well, you didn't marry the pyramids. You married me, and I won't wait another hour." And she jumped on a camel and rode away. Dragged the camel's owner behind her for over a mile. Man almost died." A woman said. "Oh there she is! Lorelai, come here and say hello to your father's favourite cousin." The woman smiled.

"Hi, Marilyn." Lorelai laughed.

"Look at you. You look just like your picture. You know, your grandmother had this picture of you right smack-dab in the middle of her entryway. You would walk in the door, she would point to the picture, and she would say, "This is my granddaughter, Lorelai. She's not married.""

"Oh, that's a terrific story." Lorelai said giving her daughters a look as they stifled a laugh.

"You are stunning! My god, tell me you're an idiot, I beg you." Marilyn exclaimed.

"I have my moments. How's that?" Lorelai smirked.

"And you two as well! Am I possibly related to you both also?" She asked smiling at Gemma and Rory.

"Yes, these are my daughters, Gemma and Rory." Lorelai smiled.

"It is a thrill to meet you both. Horrible circumstances, I suppose. Anyway angels, tell me, when you were last over at your grandmother's house, did you possibly notice some darling little bar glasses?" She asked.

"Bar glasses?"

"Crystal, with this little gold-leaf pattern around?"

"No, I don't think so." Lorelai said smiling slightly.

"Oh, well, I was just wondering. They weren't valuable, just sentimental. I used to admire them as a small child." She said.

"Well, sure, what little kid doesn't have a fascination with bar glasses?"

"Well, if you ever do see them..."

"Yes, I'll let you know. I, I'm sorry, I have to go check the caterer." Lorelai excused herself.

"Go, go, go. I can visit with Gemma and Rory." She smiled.

"Ok. Hey, I heard you talking about Gran in Egypt." Rory said.

"Yeah, did she like it there?" Gemma asked.

"Oh, she loved Egypt! Actually, she loved anyplace exotic. Did she ever tell you about the time she was stranded in Istanbul?"

"No. Well, we actually didn't know her very well..."

"Oh, that's a terrible shame."

"Yeah, we think so, too." Gemma nodded.

Meanwhile, Lorelai had wandered over to Emily. "How are you holding up?" She said.

"My feet are killing me." Emily sighed, sitting down on one of the couches.

"How's the rest of you?" Lorelai asked softly.

"The rest of me?" She said glancing at her. "The rest of me is fine."

"Oh, you know, Mom, she may have written that letter but he picked you." Lorelai said softly. "He picked you and he would pick you again in a heartbeat."

Emily gave her a small smile and nodded. "I can't believe you wore those shoes to a funeral." She said glancing down at her feet.

Lorelai smirked. "On that note, I'm going to get a stuffed mushroom now." She said, getting up. She went over to the small buffet laid out and smiled as she watched her mother walk over to her father. She walked subtly a bit closer and smiled when she heard Richard speaking.

"I don't think the mantel is the best place for my mother's ashes." He said.

"What?" Emily said surprised.

"I don't think it would be appropriate."

"But her wishes..."

"Being buried with my father seems right. Don't you agree?" He said softly.

Emily smiled softly. "Whatever you want, Richard."

"Do you think they will be ok?" A voice said beside Lorelai.

Lorelai turned and smiled at Gemma. "Yeah, I think they'll be just fine." She said softly.

"Good." Gemma smiled.

"Where's Rory?" She asked.

"Listening to stories about Gran. Marilyn sure does know how to tell a story." She joked.

Lorelai laughed. "Doesn't she just?"

* * *

"Hey, drop me out here for a second..." Gemma said as they drove by the diner on their way home.

"Why?" Lorelai said.

"I..uh..I thought I could pick up some doughnuts and pie and we could have a movie night tonight." She said.

"Oh, good idea!" Lorelai said.

"I will only be a minute." Gemma said jumping out and heading towards the diner.

"I bet there's another reason she wants to go in there..." Lorelai said watching her daughter head to the counter where Jess was standing.

"She probably just wants to thank him. It's sweet that he came to support her." Rory said.

"Yeah I guess..." Lorelai sighed.

"Come on, tonight is going to be fun. After the hard day, it will be nice to relax just the three of us." Rory said.

"You're right." Lorelai smiled. "It's good to have you back for the weekend, hon." She said softly.

"It's good to be back." She smiled.

Meanwhile, Gemma was stood at the counter, waiting for Jess to bag up her doughnuts and pie. She glanced up at him. "Thanks..." She said.

"For what?"

"For coming today. You didn't have to.." She said.

"I wanted to." Jess said. "I...wanted to make sure you were ok." He said glancing up at her.

Gemma smiled softly. "Well...I appreciated it." She said.

He nodded. "Three doughnuts and three pieces of pie." He said handing it over to her.

"Thanks." She smiled.

"Oh hey Gemma." Luke said appearing from the kitchen.

"Hi Luke." She smiled.

"How was it?" He asked.

"Sad. But we got through it." She said.

"Good." He said.

"And mom can't wait for her date tomorrow." Gemma teased.

"Oh..uh..right..." Luke said awkwardly.

Gemma grinned. "Sorry, you make it too easy for me." She teased.

Luke just shook his head. "So much work." He said. "Just like your mother."

"Why thank you!" She grinned.

"Are you still good to work the whole day tomorrow?" He checked.

"Of course!" She nodded.

"Thanks." He smiled.

"I better go as mom and Rory are waiting! See you tomorrow." Gemma smiled at them both.

"See ya." Luke said heading back into the kitchen.

"So I guess it's me and you tomorrow in charge of the diner then, huh?" Jess said.

"Looks that way. How will we cope?" She joked.

Jess chuckled. "I'm sure we'll manage."

Gemma grinned. "See you tomorrow, Jess." She said.

"See you." Jess said, watching her go, before smiling and then carrying on reading the book he was reading.

Gemma jumped back into the jeep. "Got them!" She said.

"Everything ok?" Lorelai asked casually.

"Yep, everything's perfect. Now let's start our movie night!" She grinned.

**So I hope you liked it! Please do let me know what you think as I love reading your comments. Thanks again for all your support, I really do appreciate it. :)**


End file.
